User blog:Moistened/GIRLS, with a boy like that it's serious...
Welcome, my loves �� ---- I thought it'd be easier to just collate all of my responses and pack them onto one blog post, it's more efficient for my lazy ass. SIDE NOTE: Thank you all for not dragging me for filth like I expected, I know I didn't showcase an insanely commendable game but regardless, I still had so much fun playing with you all bar two... Highkey, I don't have anything more to say, so I hope my answers suffice x Jessie You're a hypocrite and generally hysterical in a tragic, pitiful way. I will not indulge in your farcical requests to criticize the other jury members because I'm not one to make inaccurate reaches and claims. As I said before... Ci'ere Why does the other finalist deserve to win over yourself? Unlike myself, Jackson never sought out conflict or drama. I was here mainly for fun and I’ve had that, which is why I’ve probably left a bit of bad blood with some of you jurors x. His game is credible because he was able to go under-the-radar and still showcase a plethora of merits; he won 6 individual immunity challenges and even when he wasn’t immune, the target was never on his back… This proves that, on top of his physical game, his social game was just as sublime. ---- In what way(s) were you beneficial to the people you were working with or on a tribe with? It’s not like I’m a terrible person at heart and loyalty in particular is a blessing and a curse. But since I do tend to be blunt and extra af, I’m an easy target… I think that justifies why I think I racked up the most votes against, I was THAT meat shield. I was beneficial to work with because I diverted the attention off of people who felt as though they were in jeopardy. I also provided an extra vote, simple as. Elizabeth and José What was your gameplay this season and what did you do to help get to the end? I mean, since you couldn’t identify it in the first place, somewhat proves that my “gameplay” wasn’t anything of eminence. I didn’t have anything pre-planned, I came into the game completely blind and, generally, with the intention and BELIEF I wouldn’t even make the merge. Nonetheless, my gameplay revolved around creating close-knit bonds with people who I thought would be both trustworthy and loyal until the very end. This has been proven since Jackson and I are essentially the power couple nobody expected. He was my ally from the start and never once did we go out of our way to fuck one another over… My loyalty is credible but also my selflessness in the fact that I didn’t mind voicing my opinions on comments that I thought were wrong. On numerous occasions gross were made that were immoral and unnecessary (the school shooting “joke”, for example). Whilst I had the guts to retaliate, others like Jackson, remained silent about them but still agreed with what I had responded with. That’s not a bad thing, but it shows that I didn’t mind being an easy option for when Tribal Council came around… Some might have the audacity to peg me as a goat, but I’d disagree. Wendy Why do YOU deserve the win over the other person? OK, I know you don't know, and you didn't see it because his back was to you and he's too big of a fucking slob (side note; this isn’t Jackson shade… read between the lines sweaty) to see around. I AM A VICTIM… I FEEL ROBBED, VIOLATED, HUMILIATED, DEHUMANIZED AND TOTALLY SPENT, WENDY! IT WASN'T SORTA, WENDY! That's all I'm saying, and I'm fucking spent, and I'm done with this fucking game. There is no way that I can continue with my fucking emotions pushed to the ground that much. Edvin Becky, If you would've won the final immunity challenge would you have taken Valentin or Jackson? Honestly, in regards to how bitter some of the jury members might be towards ME in particular, I don’t think it would’ve mattered. Hypothetically, if I had won and opted to take Valentin to the FTC with me, it’s hard to say if I could potentially be Sole Survivor. Would I rack up more votes to win? Maybe so. Would it be worth fucking over my ally from the very beginning if that meant still losing? Not really. Category:Blog posts